CODY BULLIES KREED
To understand who Kreed is, go here. Also, this fanfic is not made to offend autistic people. I have no problem with autistic people, and this fanfic is only made for entertainment purposes only. Mike: Wassup, Team DO5! Today, we’re going to Colorado to visit Kreed! Cody: Who? Heather: A boy with autism. Jake: He also has a bunch of other weird problems. Ryan: He uses an AAC to talk. Alex: He can rap! Emma: And he’s awesome! Cody: Okay? Mike: We’re here! They enter the home Mike and Heather: Why hello Kreed! Kreed: Hello. Cody: Can you talk? Kreed: No, but I use this AAC to speak. Cody: That’s dumb. You’re like a disabled old man! Mike: CODY!!! BE RESPECTFUL!!! Alex: Can we play games! Kreed: Sure! Later... Mike: We’re eating at Five Guys now. Cody: Okay; I got a call from his family saying they’re on vacation, and they don’t want to bring Kreed, so they’re paying us to look after him! Is that true? Kreed: Yes. Heather: Kreed! The kids weren’t supposed to know that! Kreed: Sorry. Cody: How long will I stay with this retard? Mike: A week. Cody: A FUCKING WEEK?!?! Cody goes ballistic and tears up the restaurant Mike: CODY!!! Kreed starts throwing a tantrum Heather: KREED NO!!! The family spends hours trying to calm Kreed down The next day... Jake: Why is Travis Scott here? Travis: Because Cody said he needed some assistance. Cody: On beating up this autistic fuck! Kreed: Why are you so mean to me? Cody: Because you are the worst autistic devil I’ve ever met! Travis: He can’t help it! You shouldn’t be so rude! Cody: OH YEAH?!?! Cody blasts loud Travis Scott music Mike: Not again! Kreed throws another tantrum, but he soon calms down with an AAC Mike: One more time, Cody! Cody: Whatever! Travis: Lets just watch Uglydolls. Kreed: Yes! I love that movie! The next day... Heather: What the fuck is all of that noise? Mike: I don’t know, babe! When they go downstairs, they see Cody and Travis Scott torturing Kreed Mike: WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Cody: MOM?!?! DAD?!?! Heather: HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR FUCKING MINDS?!?! Mike: AND WHY TRAVIS?!?! Travis: He threatened to nuke Houston if I didn’t! Kreed had the worst tantrum ever By the end of the week... Parents: Cody, you are the most sick individual we’ve ever met! You manipulate your family and friends to bully and torture Kreed when you know he has multiple problems! Cody: I come from the south! Autism is not a disease! It is a devil takeover that needs to be put down immediately! Mike: We’re from Maryland! Heather: AND THAT’S NO FUCKING EXCUSE FOR TORTURING AN AUTISTIC CHILD!!! YOU’RE LIKE LIL YURI!!! Police: Also, the family has signed a restraining order on Cody to not be closer than 10 feet from Kreed or the family. Cody: THAT’S BULLSHIT!!! YOU LIBTARDS ARE ALWAYS PLAYING VICTIM AND GETTING CONSERVATIVES PUNISHED FOR NO REASON!!! Police: This isn’t a political debate! If you do not follow the order, you will go to jail! Cody: Fine! Mike: And Cody, you’re in big fucking trouble! Cody: I’m always in big trouble! What’s new? Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive